


Heartsease

by Asellas



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Drabble, M/M, McCree you horndog, McReyes Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Routine is not something Jesse is wholly used to, even two years into Blackwatch, and Gabriel is nothing if not a set of strict routines. Now, though, Jesse's figured he just might like the idea of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes week prompt, day one: Domestic  
>  _It's a bit late I'm sorry, but hey I actually got it done!_

The alarm goes off at six AM sharp, a sharp beeping that is quickly silenced. Jesse groans and rolls over, pulling the entirety of the blanket over his head as he snuggles back down into his pillow. He wakes up groggy a hour and a half later to the smell of breakfast cooking and fresh brewed coffee, and he blearily thinks to himself if not for that he’d just go back to sleep. He’d actually done that when they had first begun the op, a month ago at this point, but Gabriel is nothing if not adaptable. The first few days he had pushed Jesse out of the bed forcefully, practically dragging the younger man out with him for his morning run. But that left Jesse in a sour mood, he found, and it’s much easier (and with better results) to deal with a happy sharpshooter. So now Gabriel lets Jesse have his extra sleep, and in the past week had begun making them both a hearty breakfast, before each went about their assignments.

Gabriel had worried about the whole mission at the beginning; Jesse, while having matured and learned quickly once in the capable hands of Blackwatch's commander, still had a lot to learn. This was Jesse’s first mission that would take longer than a few days. It was a simple one too, by most standards, and definitely didn’t warrant Gabriel being there in person for the entirety of it. But he knew Jesse needed to cut his teeth on such a mission sooner or later, and this way Gabriel can keep a close eye on him. They had about another month to acquire what they needed and get their trap set up, and so far things were right on schedule.

“Huh, class was cancelled today,” Jesse comments lightly, taking a drink of his coffee. He’d wolfed down the eggs, bacon, and toast in just a couple minutes; Gabriel has to restrain himself from lecturing Jesse to slow down.

“Why’s that,” he asks instead, pointedly taking his time to mop up the remaining egg yolk with his last piece of toast. Jesse shrugs as his thumb swipes across the screen, and by the time he sets the phone down he’s finished his coffee and gives Gabriel a wicked grin.

“Since I seem to have gotten meself a holiday here, seems like we should celebrate.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Gabriel, pushing his chair out from the table to stretch and show off a little. He knows the shirt rides up and gives Gabriel a nice view of taunt, sun kissed abs, the loose sleep pants holding onto his hips as if for dear life. He leaves his arms up and cocks his head to the side, biting his lower lips suggestively and looking through his lashes at his commander. Gabriel just gives him a hard look before rolling his eyes.

“This isn’t a vacation, we’re actually working, remember?” Gabriel’s voice is just a touch rough, and Jesse knows he’s hit the nail on the head. Jesse adjusts his position slightly so that Gabriel can see the tent his cock is making of his pants.

“Aw, come on. Ain’t you supposed to be my sugar daddy or somethin’, payin’ for my college education and such,” he whines, grossly exaggerating the situation they were using as a front. “Don’t you wanna bend me over this table and fuck me three times to Monday?”

Gabriel is silent in response, and Jesse knows, just _knows_ , that he’s won this one. Gabriel pops his neck with a turn of his head and shoulders, pushing back from the table before gathering their empty plates and cups to dump in the sink. Disappointment zings through Jesse and he sighs, preparing to concede to a shower so he can jerk off.

“I’m not going to fuck you on the breakfast table, in front of the windows that people can see through,” Gabriel growls as he pulls Jesse’s chair out with a jerk. Jesse almost topples off it, manages to catch his feet and take a few quick steps to regain his balance. He turns to say something nasty, but Gabriel is lightning quick and next thing he knows he’s thrown own Gabriel’s right shoulder. Jesse makes an awkward squawk as everything flips upside down, though Gabriel keeps him settled with a hand gripping one of Jesse’s buttocks tightly. Gabriel gives him a couple of squeezes as he marches through the house, intentionally swinging his shoulder and arm to rub against Jesse’s trapped, hard dick.

“Why would I fuck you over a table,” the older man continues as he strides into the bedroom to dump Jesse on the mattress in an undignified heap, “when I can have you on a nice, cushy bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sexytimes cliffhanger at the end. I might actually flesh this one out into a whole fic later on, but we'll see. Most likely after finals are done in a couple of weeks if it happens.
> 
> As always, I'm [Asalade](asalade.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come drop by and say hi, or don't it's alright~


End file.
